unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TreatTheSickness
Welcome Hi, welcome to Uncharted Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Zorskel page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Richard1990 (Talk) 12:22, April 18, 2010 Re: Skelzor/Glowzo I kind of want to wait for them to be released because I don't think there will be much to write about them.--Richardtalk 18:05, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Moves Done, you can also move pages yourself, see .--Richardtalk 23:31, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Forum As a frequent editor to the Uncharted Wiki, you may know that this wiki has no active administrators. As a result, this wiki is open for adoption. Please see this forum for more details.--Klock101 19:46, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Administration Request Thanks for your request. You more than qualify to be an Admin. I'll grant you the rights and leave you a message when it's done.--Klock101 20:26, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :Ok. I've granted you the rights. If it hasn't worked properly then let me know and I'll see what I can do. I'll add you on PSN as soon as I'm online again (usually only around weekends). Just so you know, my PSN name is LoughNessMonster, not Klock101. The silver pages category is still up on some of the most edited pages, however it does not seem to prevent constant editing. As far as I know, your user page and mine are the only two pages currently using the golden pages format.--Klock101 20:40, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::EDIT ::Well, I live in Ireland and its getting late here so I'll wait 'til the weekend to play. I'm currently halfway through level 48, although I don't get to play nearly as much as I would like to. With any luck, I'll be in roman numerals in a couple of weeks.--Klock101 20:44, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ::EDIT ::No, I'm not a member of a clan.--Klock101 06:15, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Help, please? I'd say don't make a page exclusively for your clan. However, there are many other things you can do: *You can set up a forum about your clan. *Put the info in a section on your user page. *Make a new user account with your clan name, and put all the info you want on that user page. (If you want, you can lock it with your administrator level to prevent vandalism). *Or maybe a user blog about the clan.--Klock101 21:45, September 15, 2010 (UTC) PSN Account What's your PSN account name i'm Mage505. Hallowseve15 00:09, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Platinum Trophy Well done on the Platinum! I'm hoping to get 100% of all trophies in the game but there's a few I'm having trouble with (especially the ones for completing the Co-op missions on hard and crushing). Just so you know, if we do play a Co-op game, my internet connection becomes a bit fickle during Co-op objective missions and I experience connection errors often. So I don't (and never will) leave a Co-op mission by choice. I'll be online over the weekend if you want to play.--Klock101 12:59, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :EDIT :To tell you the truth, I don't play Co-op that much either. But if you ever want to try and get the Co-op trophies, I'll play.--Klock101 14:59, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: You getting on today? Sorry, not today. I have a mountain of work to do. I've been doing work for the last 4 hours straight and I still have at least 2 more hours to go. I might be on tomorrow night between 10pm and midnight (Irish time) so I think that's between 5pm and 7pm EST. Talk to you soon!--Klock101 21:10, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, not today. I was playing a little bit earlier and I forgot to tell you. I only got your message just there. I'll be free tomorrow evening and I'll leave you a message on your talk page as soon as I'm online. I'll see you then! (Also, when I was playing I came across another member of the A7X clan. His name isn't on the list on your blog. I'll let you know his name tomorrow so you can add it.) Talk to you then!--Klock101 21:55, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Re : Wow Sure no problem, you have my permission and thanks!--curtainman1 Bad timing... The PlayStation network is down for maintenance today. Unfortunately, by the time it's back online it will be too late for me to start playing Uncharted (about midnight Irish time). I should be free tomorrow night so hopefully we can play Uncharted 2 then.--Klock101 18:07, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Sorry (again) OK, I know I said that I'd be free tonight but unfortunately, I wont be. I'd tell you that I'm free tomorrow night but I said that yesterday and look at me now. Sorry about this week, I've had a lot of stuff to do. I'll definitely be online at the weekend, but the way things are going, I wont have a chance to play before then. Sorry about all this. I'll see you online at the weekend.--Klock101 18:40, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm free for a few hours I'll be online for the next few hours if you wanna play.Klock101 19:49, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :EDIT I have to go now. I'll be online over the weekend though, starting from tomorrow. --Klock101 23:03, September 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm online For the next few hours if you wanna play.--Klock101 22:01, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: If you happen to have time I'll be back online in about four or five hours. I doubt I'll be on before then, but I'll leave a message here about 10 minutes before I go online.--Klock101 15:12, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :EDIT :I'm online now but I can only stay for about an hour if you want to play a few matches. I'll be online for longer later on.--Klock101 18:09, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Re Re Re: If you happen to have time Sorry, something's come up here and I wont be able to make it online again until tomorrow night. Hopefully we can play then.--Klock101 22:54, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Re Re Re: If you happen to have time Sorry, something's come up here and I wont be able to make it online again until tomorrow night. Hopefully we can play then. I should have more time to play next week, but a lot has been happening this week.--Klock101 22:55, September 25, 2010 (UTC) I'll be online tonight I'll be online on and off for the next 6 hours if you wanna play; if you log onto PSN and I'm not online just leave a message on my talk page and I'll get on ASAP.--Klock101 17:10, September 27, 2010 (UTC) PS3 wont connect Well, sorry about that but my PS3 just disconnected and won't reconnect to the PSN. I'll let you know when it's fixed so we can play then. (PS. That deathmatch in The Museum was the worst match I have ever had. It was just shocking.)--Klock101 00:01, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Weekend!!! I'll be online over the weekend. Leave me a message if you ever want to play.--Klock101 14:44, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :EDIT :I'll be available for the next 4 or 5 hours. Leave me a message when you wanna play. --Klock101 19:46, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Online for a few hours I'm gonna try to complete some of the Co-op Objective maps on Crushing over the next few hours. I've put a thread on the ND forums asking for help and have found a player that says he will help me. If you wanna try and complete them too then I'll be online for maybe 2 or 3 more hours. I'll be on the chatango too.--Klock101 23:58, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Got the time? I might be on later but if I am I will be playing Co-op Objective. I still have 2 maps to complete on crushing. but after I have completed them I'll be back to deathmatch.--Klock101 18:53, October 3, 2010 (UTC)